Is it love?
by Honniing
Summary: Naruto has always admired Sasuke from afar, suddenly one day the raven seems to notice him. Warning; BoyxBoy, (contain some kissing but nothing more, wasn't too sure about how to rate it).


**Here's a one-shot for all you cuties who decided to follow/favourite me. I feel really honoured. So yeah, I might write one more chapter because I'm a sucker for happy endings, but for now I'll leave it like this.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**-x-**

_How did things become like this…?_

I'm running. Twigs and bushes tear at my clothes. I feel my breath catch in my throat. I'm exhausted… I've been running for a while now.

_How could someone do something like that…?_

The tears running down my cheeks, the sweat trickling from my forehead, the rapid pounding of my heart, my laboured breathing, my chest… it all hurts.

_How could someone be so cruel…?_

I've been running for so long. A minute? An hour? A day? How much time has passed by already?

_How could someone tear someone's hear t out so brutally…?_

I can't run anymore. I let my body collapse, falling to the ground.

I claw at the ground, grabbing handfuls of grass and leaves. I want to dig a hole, only to climb down and disappear.

I stop my ridiculous clawing. I know I can't dig such a large hole with my hands.

_What am I supposed to do…?_

I sit up on my knees, looking down at myself; My clothes are torn to pieces, it's a miracle they're still clinging so desperately to my body.

I clutch my head, trying to make the painful thoughts go away.

I scream.

_-4 days earlier-_

"Naruto, stop daydreaming!" Iruka yells at me, and I sigh.

"Hai, hai, Iruka-sensei." I say dutifully. I was indeed daydreaming. I was daydreaming about the one person that never ceases to amaze me. Just when you think he can't get any more popular another loser confesses his endless love for him, and is brutally turned down.

_Idiots…_

I may have more than a platonic interest in the guy but I'm not stupid enough to believe he has secretly had a crush on me too. The most popular kid in school would never be interested in someone like me. A relationship between me and him would barely be acceptable either way even if he ever were to return my feelings. It kind of hurts to think about it, but I'm so used to it now it's no more than a dull ache deep in my chest.

Still, no one can deny me admiring him from a distance. I glance at Sasuke's back; despite his petite form he is taller than me. We used to be about the same height when we were younger but at some point he out-grew me.

That's right, I've been watching the guy for years; ridiculous right?

Something deep inside me just refuses to let go. I've tried to make these stupid feelings go away, I've even tried dating women. I've only learnt one thing from my time with different girls; on the inside they're all the same, they are all just as hopeless as I am…

I flips slowly through my sketchbook looking at my own drawings. Of course they're all of Sasuke not that anyone needs to know that.

"…to? Naruto?"

"Huh?" I look up at… _Sasuke? _Why is Sasuke talking to me? How does he even know my name? oh that's right Iruka yelled at me earlier, but still…

"What are those?" He says pointing. I follow his gaze to my own sketchbook, panic, and slam it shut.

"Just some doodles." I say, trying to sound casual.

"Did I see a drawing of me?" He asks. Oh God, how embarrassing.

"Well, I have sketched various classmates and students around campus… I think I can remember drawing you sometime; let me see…" I say. I lift my sketchbook of the desk, flipping desperately through it trying to find a drawing where Sasuke is actually wearing clothes. "Ah, look, I found it." Thank god…

"You're good." Sasuke says, studying the drawing carefully.

"Thanks." I say, rubbing the back of my head, fighting away the blush creeping up my neck. I can barely believe Sasuke is praising me! Or my drawing anyhow, but still, this is the longest conversation I've ever had with the raven. Actually, it's the only conversation I've ever had with the raven, but who's keeping count, right?

The bell rings.

"See ya." He says casually. He stands from his seat in on the row in front of me, grabs his bag and leave.

"See ya…" I say, although he's long gone already. I feel excited and disappointed at the same time. Sasuke Uchiha actually realizes that I exist. The thought is exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. After this he'll surely notice if I can keep my act together. One prolonged stare is all it would take to have the rumours floating all around school. After that he'd never talk to me again, surely.

I sigh as I stand from my seat. Slowly I put my books into my bag and throw it across my shoulder. I walk down the crowded corridor, keeping my head low, avoiding looking at the people around me.

I don't really have any friends. I prefer things that way; I spent most of my time daydreaming about Sasuke anyhow, so having friends would just be a bother.

No one would like to be friends with me even if I did want friends. As usual people whispers excitedly to each other all around me as I pass by. I'm the orphan. The one whose parents died in a freak accident when I was younger.

I'm used to people talking about me behind my back, so it doesn't really bother me much. It's natural to be curious about such a freak accident…

My parents were murdered at home, in their own beds. I was home to then, but for some reason the killer let me live. For a short period people were talking about how I had conspired with the killer, but that rumour was soon quenched but the realization of how much of an airhead I am. Everyone thinks I'm too stupid to conspire about anything, let alone murdering my own parents.

They are probably right too.

"Sasuke, is that true?" Some girl asks excitedly. My ears perks at Sasuke's name as usual. It seems I have some sort of inner radar reacting to anything that has got anything to do with the raven.

"Basically yeah." Sasuke answers. I feel curious. What could he be talking about? I move my gaze from the floor to where Sasuke's and that girl's voice is coming from.

Sasuke is surrounded by people, I recognize a few of them, but most of them are unfamiliar to me. The girl who spoke is the pink-haired Sakura, she's been fawning after Sasuke for as long as I can remember. I can't help but admire her; she's never given up, even after Sasuke rejected her two years ago.

I also recognize one of the other girls; Ino. She has long light blonde hair. She also had a huge crush on Sasuke. Ino however, in contrast to Sakura, seemed to grow out of her feelings, she even found herself a boyfriend. Shikamaru he was called. Naruto liked Shikamaru, he was one of the few people who had talked to Naruto, and from what he gathered Shikamaru was insanely smart too.

Then there was Hinata. Naruto felt bad every time he saw her. Hinata had had the most intense crush of them all, but not on Sasuke; on Naruto. Naruto had noticed of course, and proceeded to promptly ignore the girls' very existence. If that had been all then maybe Naruto wouldn't feel so bad, however he had done more than just that.

The year before had been excruciatingly boring, and Naruto had wanted some sort of distraction from his stupid emotions… What better distraction than a girl, right?

So he had chosen the easiest one to get; namely Hinata. She had been so happy, and Naruto had had his fun, until he couldn't stand pretending to like the girl anymore, so he broke up with her.

She had been devastated. All because Naruto couldn't keep himself under control.

"Hey Ino do you think…?" Sakura asks, sending Ino a knowing look.

"Maybe… Hey, Sasuke, listen carefully." Ino says. Then she leans close to Sasuke, whispering something in his ear. I feel my cheeks heating up; I can't stand watching anyone else being so close to Sasuke.

I stuff my hands in my pockets and continue my lonely walk down the hallway, out of the school and eventually I am home.

I look around my apartment. It's far too large for just one person. I walk slowly to my room and allow myself to fall down unto my king-sized bed.

_Sasuke noticed me today. _I think, allowing a foolish grin to spread across my face. I know Sasuke will never see me as more than a friend, if even that, but right now I allow myself to daydream.

-x-

The next day passes by in a blur; I walk between classes with my head bowed down as usual. The whispering seem more intense than usual though, but it's not like I'm about to ask anyone why that is. It might just be my imagination anyway; having Sasuke talk to me yesterday was exciting, but disturbing as well. I nearly forgot to put on pants before I left my apartment this morning…

I walk into the classroom, preparing for the last lesson of the day and sit down by one of the desks at the back. I pull the appropriate books out of my bag, just as I've been doing all day for my various classes. Then Sasuke walks into the classroom and I sigh.

Nobody should be allowed to be that beautiful.

"Hi" He says, looking at… _me?! _What? What do I do?

"Eh, hi." I say awkwardly. Smooth Naruto, really smooth. I think to myself, mentally face palming.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" He asks. Oh god, yes please…

"Sure." I say, trying desperately not to sound too eager. I'm not sure how well I succeed because the two girls sitting in front of us suddenly start giggling.

"Cool." He says casually, then he sits down. Next to me. Naruto Uzumaki. The biggest loser in the entire fucking school. And _the _Sasuke Uchiha is sitting next to me. For real.

The entire day up to this point did really pass by in a blur, however right now it's like time is moving in slow motion. And it is excruciating.

Am I supposed to pay attention to class? I think I am. I also think that even if I put in my best effort I wouldn't be able to.

"Pssst, wanna pair with me?" Sasuke whispers to me all of a sudden.

What? Pair? Is it a trick? What does he mean?

"Naruto? I asked if you wanted to pair with me, you know, on the group project?" He repeated hesitatingly.

Oh. OH! "Yes, I mean sure, I don't mind." I say. Am I blushing? I hope not.

"Thanks." He says and I frown. Thanks? For what?

As soon as the teacher dismisses class almost every student in the room stands up from their seats and rush towards Sasuke. It seems everyone wants to pair with him. Sasuke repeats how he already has a partner for the group project, and one after the other the students walk away, all with various degrees of defeated looks on their faces.

"You sure are popular." I say, grinning at Sasuke. I don't really understand why he'd chose me as his partner for the group project, but I am more than just a little bit happy about it. Maybe it was the easiest solution seeing as how I was sitting next to him. I'm sure that's it; I was just conveniently there.

"I suppose…" He says. Something in his eyes makes my stomach lurch; he just seems so unhappy. I wonder why he would be unhappy about being popular. I'd give almost anything to be popular, for people to talk about how amazing I am, instead of how stupid I am. If I was popular maybe Sasuke would like me…

"Anyway, when's the project supposed to be done?" I ask, trying to lift the mood a little. Somehow things got all dark and gloomy all of a sudden. I don't like dark and gloomy.

"Monday." Eh? But that means…

"Where will we do the work then?" I ask stupidly.

"My place, or yours, whichever you prefer." Oh my god how in the world did things become like this, just the other day I was sure Sasuke didn't even know who I am.

"I don't really care." I say, trying to sound casual about the whole thing. I am _not _casual about this.

"My place then." He says. I can't help but grin like an idiot. I am trying not to though. I'm just not succeeding right now.

I'm not the only one hopelessly in love with Sasuke; nobody can blame me for being happy the super popular guy wants to work with this project with _me. _Out of all our classmates he chose me.

-x-

"Naruto! Pay attention please!" Sasuke yells at me. It seems I space out… _again. _Staring at those beautiful lips as he talks is more fascination than one would think.

"Uhhh, I don't get this…" I say, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

"That-" Sasuke says, again those pretty pink lips capture my gaze; oh how I want to kiss them. "Is obvious." He says, dead serious, and my grin fades.

I sigh. I need to do some work or else I'm sure he'll hate me by the end of the weekend, I don't really want that.

"I'm sorry, I have trouble paying attention, academic stuff just gets to boring, but if we need any drawings or illustrations I can do those?" I say. Drawing is easy, that is something I'm confident I can do properly.

"Sure, there are a few things you can draw, I intended to fin pictures online, but we may get bonus points if it's something we drew ourselves." Sasuke says. He scribbles down a short list stuff he wants me to draw. Then he gives me the paper and I read through it.

"This'll be a piece of cake." I say confidently. I pull my sketchbook and penal out of my bag, and proceed to draw. I love drawing. I love how I can completely shut out the rest of the world in favour of my pencil and paper. I love how I _create _something. I start with a blank page, and then I turn it into something beautiful.

I finish one drawing after the other, barely paying any attention to Sasuke until suddenly

_*groooowl~* _My stomach growls loudly.

Sasuke looks at me, a hint of a smile playing at his lips. How embarrassing…

"Hungry?" He asks humorously.

"I suppose, maybe just a little…?" I say quietly, blushing madly.

"Let's take a break then, we don't need to finish tonight, we still have tomorrow and Sunday." Sasuke says and I nod stupidly. I get to have Sasuke all to myself the entire weekend? This has to be a dream.

"What do you want to eat?" He asks.

"Pizza." I say without thinking. Why did I say that? That's so stupid.

"I'll order some pizza then." He says simply and I relax. He didn't think my suggestion was stupid or something.

"Cool." I say. "So, what do we do while we wait?

"Watch TV?" He suggests.

"Sounds good to me." Yes please, sitting together in a sofa, watching TV, I like the idea.

"I'll get some lemonade or something, the TV is in my room, I never sit in my living room when I watch TV, so I moved it. It's the door opposite the bathroom; you remember where that is right?" He says while opening the fridge, probably looking for something to drink.

"Yeah." I confirm before I walk towards the bathroom. Sasuke showed me the way earlier, and although his house is pretty large, especially for someone living alone, I still remember where it is.

I open the door opposite the bathroom as he had explained and is met by a surprisingly cosy room. I had expected it to be as stylish as everything else is, but his room was a lot smaller than I expected, and the bed had a lot more pillows than I expected and… the room was just cosy.

After finding such a cosy little room the next thing I realize shocks me even more; Sasuke doesn't really have a sofa. The only thing in front of the TV is his bed. Are we going to sit together on his _bed? _

"What are you standing there for, sit down." Sasuke says from behind me and I yelp. I had not heard him approaching. I walk over to his bed and sit hesitatingly down.

-x-

I groan sleepily and shiver. I'm cold so I snuggle closer into the warmth next to me. I think back at how Sasuke and I were watching TV together; it was so much fun. We joked and laughed, and after a while the pizza arrived. I can't remember to have ever tasted such a good pizza before, though it might be because Sasuke was there.

Then we continued watching TV, both to full and lazy to continue our work. After that…

When did I go home? Did I even go home?

Slowly I crack one eye open, looking at the warm thing I'm snuggling into. What is Sasuke doing in my arms? And what am I doing in his room?

Suddenly the full impact of the situation hits me and I scramble backwards, falling out of the bed.

"Ouch!" I say, looking down at myself. Thank god; I'm still wearing clothes.

"Naruto…" eh? Was that Sasuke? I look at the raven.

"Sasuke? Are you awake?" I ask carefully.

No response. Did Sasuke just moan my name in his sleep?

"Mhmm… No, stop, not so fast."

I stare in shock at the sleeping figure. Is he really asleep? Is this a trick? Why would Sasuke say something like that, awake or asleep?

"Sasuke?" I try again, a bit more forcefully this time. Sasuke has to be awake, he would never have that kind of dream about me. If it even is _that _kind of dream… For all I know he could be dreaming about something entirely different, like, me and him as surgeons, and he is telling me not to cut the patient so fast with the scalpel because the patient will begin bleeding too much, or something like that. That's way more likely right? Right.

I slowly crawl over to Sasuke and touch his shoulder lightly, intending to wake his up, but as soon as I touch him he turns around towards me, and grab my torso, snuggling into my chest.

"Sasuke!" I say loudly, feeling my face heat up. I can't allow him to do stuff like that, I really can't handle it, even if he's not doing it on purpose.

"Huh…?" He says groggily. Dear god give me strength, his morning voice is so sexy…

"You were asleep, and then you sort of grabbed me, and, well, now I can't go anywhere." I say meekly.

"Ah, sorry. My bad." He says, then his hands slide down my back and over my ass slowly before he lets go.

Fuck.

_That was too sensual you idiot look what you did! Actually don't look! I'd rather not have you find out what you do to me, please don't look! _I scream inside my head. Having Sasuke touch me in such a sensual way really turned me on.

"Naruto?" Sasuke says with a smirk.

"Yeah?" I ask nervously.

"Had a nice dream?" He asks. Of course he looked.

"Uh, I suppose." I say hesitatingly. Has he realized? Or does he think I dreamt about Sakura or Ino or something like that? I did date Hinata; he has no reason to think I'm attracted to guys.

"I think I'll sleep for a bit longer." He says and then he draws his blanket all the way up to his ear, closing his eyes.

"Sure, I'll go find myself some breakfast if that's ok with you?" I say.

"Sure, help yourself." He says slowly, clearly about to fall asleep.

I walk hurriedly out of the bedroom, closing the door carefully behind me. I'm wondering why Sasuke didn't wake me and tell me to go home last night. Maybe he fell asleep at same time as me? And why didn't he react more violently to waking up next to me? Maybe he was too sleepy to truly realize what happened?

I make myself a simple sandwich for breakfast, and eat it slowly, thinking intensively about what just happened. What did it all mean?

"Don't hurt yourself." Sasuke says, flicking his finger at my forehead.

"Wha-?" I ask in confusion.

"Oh no, it just looked like hard work, I thought you might sprain a brain-cell or something, thinking so hard." Sasuke says humorously and I scowl.

"I'm not that stupid you know?" I say sourly. I am _not _a morning-person, and being mocked so early is not something I appreciate, even if it is Sasuke.

"Whatever you say." He answers playfully.

"I'm warning you, I'll seriously beat the living shit out of you if you continue being such a dick." I say threateningly.

"Oho, are we a little grumpy this morning princess?" He says with a smirk and I snap.

I throw him to the ground. I straddle his hips and begin throwing punches at him. He manages to block most of my punches, the ones he can't block he twist away from, effectively managing not to get hit, despite being pinned to the ground. He's good.

As soon as the thought his me he grabbed my wrists and threw me off him, reversing our positions. Crap, I got distracted.

Even if he's taller than me he's still lighter, and I know I'm stronger, so it's not difficult to get loose from his grip. I kick him away from me, then I stand up, readying myself for my next attack. Sasuke merely takes on a defensive position; he doesn't seem too keen on fighting.

I look around the room, wondering if there's anything I can't use to immobilize the bastard, but instead I find something I definitely did not expect to see lying casually on the table; My own sketchbook.

It's lying open on one of the pages where I've drawn a very realistic-looking Sasuke without any clothes. I know for a fact I put the sketchbook into my bag before we went to Sasuke's room to watch TV last night.

"You done already?" Sasuke asks in surprise. I don't answer.

"Hey what are you-" He seem to have realized what I'm looking at because he stops himself halfway through his sentence. "oh." He says quietly.

"I was just curious about your drawings; you're really good you know." He says quietly. I tear my gaze away from my own drawing and look down.

"Naruto are you… are you gay?" He asks carefully. This is so embarrassing…

I nod.

"Am I… attractive?" He asks and I look up at him in surprise; there's something in his voice, I don't know quite what it is, but it sounds like insecurity. I stare at him for what feels like several minutes.

"I suppose you are." I say, trying to sound casual about it. What's the point in saving face now though? He already knows. I'm sure the whole school will know by Monday.

Sasuke looks down at his own body, lifting his shirt, studying his hands, feeling his face. I wonder what he's doing?

"I've always thought of myself as a bit too skinny." He says finally. What game is he playing? Does he want me to compliment him further? In that case I won't.

"You're a bot skinny yeah, maybe your body hasn't caught up with your growth spurt." I suggest.

"Maybe." He says looking at me. Why is he looking at me in that way? Is he trying to read my mind? Understand what I'm thinking? It's not exactly difficult is it? It shouldn't be.

"Your body does have a lot of shadows though; it makes you easy to draw." I say. An idea suddenly entered my mind; maybe I can save myself after all.

"Really?" He asks in surprise, it seems I completely caught him off guard with my last statement.

"Yeah, like your hipbones for example, they are really prominent, they cast such a clear shadow, it's easy to get down on paper compared to, say, a girl, they are so round and smooth, it makes it so much harder to make the drawing look life-like." I explain. I don't sound too eager right?

"I suppose. I'm not really good at drawing." He says, shrugging.

"All it takes is a lot of practice and I'm sure you'll become good, if you're ever interested that is." I say, grinning at him.

"Cool. Don't know if I have enough patience though." He says. And I laugh. I feel so relieved; I really do think he bought my story.

Sasuke giggles a little bit and I shut up at once, staring at him.

"What?" He says in surprise.

"Nothing, it's just that I've never heard you laugh before." I say truthfully. All the years of watching Sasuke Uchiha from the shadows I've never heard him laugh; not once.

"I don't laugh." He deadpanned.

"You just did." I say, grinning mischievously at him.

"Did not!" He says stubbornly, a pink hue colouring his cheeks.

"Did too!" I say, dodging an apple being thrown my way. "Is that the best you can do?" I say mockingly.

Suddenly all sorts of cutlery, foods and drinks come flying in my direction, and I flee into the living room, laughing loudly.

"Come back here Naruto!" Sasuke yells, chasing after me.

"No way!" I say, fleeing to his bedroom.

"Naruto! Open the door!" He yells, banging at the door.

"You promise not to kill me?" I ask, giggling.

"Naruto…" Sasuke says.

"Yeah?" I ask innocently, walking quietly over to his closet.

"Let me in. Now." He says threateningly. I don't answer, I don't want him to know I've moved away from the door. After a few minutes he opens the door slowly, finally realizing that I wasn't blocking it anymore.

"Naruto…?" He asks in confusion. While Sasuke was standing outside the room I opened the window wide open, then I hid in his closet, making it look like I jumped out of the window.

"He can't have jumped...? We're on the second floor…" Sasuke says in wonder, walking over to the window. Just as Sasuke is about to lean out the window to look out I jump out of the closet, yelling loudly. Sasuke jumps in surprise, letting out a cute little sound.

"Gotcha!" I say.

"Naruto you little-!" Sasuke doesn't seem to know what to call me, and I grin.

"Cat got your tongue?" I ask mockingly, enjoying our play-fighting.

This time Sasuke is the one charging me. He literally throws himself at me, sending us flying backwards. I close my eyes, expecting a hard landing, however it never happens. It seems we landed on Sasukes bed.

I open my eyes slowly, looking into Sasukes pitch black eyes. I wonder what he's look like with a different eye colour. Maybe blue? Or brown?

Nah, neither of those would suit him. Maybe red? Red would be an interesting colour; it would be a nice contrast to his black hair and pale skin. I reach towards Sasukes face, gently caressing his cheek, feeling the silky consistency, allowing my fingers to slide down and along his jawline. I run my thumb carefully over his bottom lip. Sasuke is still looking at me, not showing any trace of emotion. It's like his pitch black eyes are piercing my very soul. Sasuke leans down his soft lips touching mine.

I don't really think about anything, because this just feels so right. He starts moving his lips against mine, hesitatingly at first, then more eagerly. I reach up around his torso and pull him down so that he is lying flat on top of me. Sasuke pulls back a little a looks at me, his entire being is radiating with lust. I gently comb is bangs away from his face, feeling his smooth hair slip through my fingers like water.

Suddenly the phone rings, and it's like we're both snapped out of some sort of trance. He gets off me as fast as he can and I sit up pushing myself away from him. Sasuke takes a few steps away from the bed before he pulls his cell phone out of his back-pocket and answers it.

What have I done? If I haven't made things obvious before, then clearly he knows now. Then again, he was the one who kissed me. Does that mean he likes me? Or was he testing me? I don't get it. I halfway pay attention to Sasukes phone call, wondering who it is that called at such a golden hour, saving Sasuke and me from making a huge mistake. Because that's what it would have been; a mistake. Even if there is even the slightest feelings of attraction towards me there is no way he could have truly fallen in love with me since the day before yesterday. There is absolutely no way he loves me…

"I'm busy." Sasuke says sourly into the phone.

"Yeah I am."

"No."

"Not yet."

"I said not yet. Tomorrow or something, ok?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Yes, I will."

"Sure, Bye." Sasuke says then he hangs up. It's weird hearing only half a conversation, and I'm feeling it poke my curiosity.

"who were you talking to?" I ask. Sasuke looks at me for a long time without saying anything. There is something in his eyes which makes me feel uncomfortable, and I'm just about to say something to break the rather tense silence, but Sasuke beats me to it.

"No one important. You ate right? Let's get the assignment done." He says coldly, then he walks out of the room.

What was that all about? Why is he suddenly so cold towards me? Probably because of the kiss… I knew it was a mistake, he must really regret it. I am the biggest loser in school. And I'm a guy. Who'd wanna kiss a guy? Except for girls that is? Gay people. Sasuke is not gay. Heck, I don't really know if I'm gay; I've never liked another guy before, just… him.

Sasuke and I work in silence. Several times I try to say something, but something makes me change my mind every time.

After three hours Sasuke finally says something.

"Naruto…?" He says carefully.

"Hm?" I perk up; Sasuke talked to me.

"Do you… I mean did you sleep well?" What sort of question is that? If I didn't know any better I'd think he changed his mind halfway through the question.

"Uhhh, yeah. Your bed is really comfy." I answer, grinning at him. He doesn't say anything else, and we continue working on our assignment… in silence.

After one more hour of work Sasuke say something again.

"Food?" He asks.

"Sure." I answer quietly.

"I'll be back soon." He says, then he walks into the kitchen. A few minutes later he is back with two plates, each with a tasty-looking sandwich on.

"Here." He says, giving me one plate.

I sigh; it seems he's decided to completely distance himself from me all of a sudden. I shouldn't expect anything else; in his head I probably seduced him or something. I let my guard down, and all of a sudden Sasuke hates me…

I supposed me and him being friends were too good to be true…

The two of us eats in silence. When we're done with our food we continue working on our project.

The next time we get hungry the same thing repeats itself; Sasuke asks me if I'm hungry, I say yes, he makes some food for us both and we eat in silence. When we have eaten all our food we continue working again. And that's how the rest of the day passes by.

"Woah, it's half past eleven already, I need to get home." I say suddenly, when I realize how late it's gotten. Sasuke looks at me for a long time, seeming to contemplate something.

"You could camp here tonight?" He suggest after a short silence.

"Really?" I ask in surprise. I'd gotten the impression that Sasuke wanted to get the project over with as fast as possible, and then get me out. Then again, if I stay over we can start working early in the morning, and probably finish up before twelve, then he'll have the rest of the day to himself. That's probably it, isn't it?

"Yeah." He says casually.

"Ok." I say. I want to say "no thanks" and go home, just to ruin his stupid plan, but I really want to spend time with him. "I'll take the sofa then." I say.

"It's not really that comfy, you take the bed." He says, and I frown; that's awfully kind of him.

"But where will you sleep?" I ask in confusion. What could Sasuke be playing at? Sasuke merely shrugs.

"Wanna borrow some clothes? And maybe the shower?" He ask kindly. What is he doing? Why is he so overly friendly all of a sudden after being icy cold all day? What has gotten into his head?

"Sure…" I say sceptically, wondering if it all is some sort of cruel prank.

-x-

I groan sleepily and shiver. I'm cold so I snuggle closer into the warmth next to me. I frown. It all seems so similar… Suddenly I realize what is happening, and once I again I shuffle backwards, falling clumsily out of the bed.

"Sasuke!" I exclaim in surprise. Yesterday evening I had showered and borrowed some clothes from Sasuke, then I went to bed _alone._

Sasuke rolls over so that he is facing me. He opens his gorgeous eyes and looks at me.

"If you wanted the bed you could have just told me so…" I say hesitatingly.

"Didn't want to wake you." He says sleepily, stretching his entire body. He reminds me of a cat, a damn sexy cat that is.

"But…" I begin, but have no clue what to say. Sasuke had just gotten in bed with me? Willingly? What is going on?

"Besides, I realized the other night that you're really comfy to sleep with." He says. What? Is this real? Or is it just one of my dreams? This can't possibly be real… can it?

Sasuke reaches his hand forwards, grabbing my arm gently.

"Come back?" He asks innocently.

I can't help but comply.

Even if it's all a trick.

I just can't resist him.

I climb back into the bed and lay down awkwardly next to Sasuke. He looks at me thoughtfully before he scoots closer, draping a leg and an arm over me, resting his head gently on my shoulder.

"You're warm…" He says. I merely nod dumfounded; how am I supposed to react in such a situation? What am I supposed to do and say? What kind of situation is this either way? Some sort of friendly cuddle? Or something more?

I look down at Sasuke's face and smile fondly; he's already fallen back asleep. Despite his unapproachable appearance he is surprisingly childlike.

I gently wrap my arms around him, pulling him a bit closer to myself. I've decided not to think too much about things, and just go with the flow. I've begun to think maybe he really likes me? Maybe it actually is possible?

Sasuke and I lay like that for hours. I keep falling asleep, but every time I fall asleep I wake up only a few minutes later, only to check if it all was a dream or if Sasuke Uchiha really is sleeping soundly in my arms. Every time I wake up I feel more and more confident that I'm right; Sasuke really likes me.

I've never been so happy before in my entire life.

"Are you crying?" Sasuke asks. Am I? Suddenly I realise that I am indeed crying. I rub my cheeks harshly, wiping away my tears.

"No." I lie, looking away from Sasuke.

"Liar." He says. "Are you sad about something?"

"No." I say. I look back at Sasuke and I smile. For the first time in a long, long time I really truly smile from the bottom of my heart. Not my usual foolish grin, covering my loneliness, but a real, happy smile.

"Good." He says.

"Can I…" He begins, but then he shuts up.

"What?" I ask curiously.

"No nothing…"

"No seriously, what?"

"Can I kiss you again?" He asks carefully and I stare at him.

"Yes please." I say, feeling out of breath all of a sudden. I don't care that I sounded stupid and just head over heels in love when I spoke. I only care about Sasuke. And that Sasuke wants to kiss me. He wants to be close to me, and maybe, just maybe he loves me.

He stretches towards me and presses his lips gently against mine. Our position makes kissing a bit awkward, so push him gently to his back, climbing on top of him.

He looks at me expectantly and I smirk mischievously. I lean down, but instead of kissing him I start sucking and biting at his neck, making a huge, red mark.

"What did you do that for?" Sasuke asks. He is looking at me, his mouth half open. He is squirming slightly beneath me.

Oh god. Does he even realize how sexy he sounds and look right now?

I don't answer him; I merely dive down, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss.

Suddenly the phone rings and we freeze. I feel myself getting anxious. Is he going to become cold and distant like the day before? I climb off of Sasuke and sit down on the bed next to him, allowing him to answer his phone.

"Yes?" His voice sounds annoyed.

"No."

"I said no."

"Promised?"

"But-"

"Yeah, I know, but-"

"Fine, whatever."

Sasuke puts his phone down on the matters next to himself and looks at me.

"Naruto?" He asks hesitatingly.

"Yeah?" He doesn't sound as cold as yesterday, he seems more unsure right now. I wonder why.

"Uhm, this might seem like a bit of weird question. Or maybe not weird, but a bit sudden? I don't know… Do you like me?" He asks and I frown. Of course I like him, but in what way does he mean? Maybe I should just go with the safe answer.

"Of course I like you Sasuke, you're really cool." I say sheepishly, grinning at him. I see his face fall slightly before he stiffens up again.

"I mean, do you _like _me? As in like-like… as in… do you love me?" He asks. There is something in his eyes, in the way he is looking at me… It's as if he's silently pleading for the right answer, but what is the right answer? I feel a growing feeling of discomfort in the bottom of my stomach, something doesn't feel right.

Of course I love Sasuke, that should be obvious by now, so why is he asking? Is he unsure? Is he insecure like me? Or does he not want me to love him? Maybe he just has a small crush on me, and wants it to go away? Maybe he thinks that if I reject him he'll get over me and can go back to being his completely straight, popular self again?

I sigh; there is no point in guessing.

"Yeah, I love you. I have for some time now." I say earnestly.

Sasuke picks up his phone again, holding it against his ear.

"There you have it, happy?" He says coldly, and I feel all blood drain from my face as I realize what just happened.

"No." I whisper I disbelief.

"They heard…" He says, confirming my fears.

It hurts. It feels like my heart is shattering into a thousand pieces all at once.

It was all just a game.

Everything he said and did was pretence, to make me admit my feelings to him. And now they know. Now everyone knows.

I stand up from the bed in hurry.

I hear Sasuke's voice yelling from behind me, but I'm already on my way out of his house. I can't hear what he's saying, but he's probably mocking me; calling me names.

And I run.

-x-

_How did things become like this…?_

I'm running. Twigs and bushes tear at my clothes. I feel my breath catch in my throat. I'm exhausted… I've been running for a while now.

_How could someone do something like that…?_

The tears running down my cheeks, the sweat trickling from my forehead, the rapid pounding of my heart, my laboured breathing, my chest… it all hurts.

_How could someone be so cruel…?_

I've been running for so long. A minute? An hour? A day? How much time has passed by already?

_How could someone tear someone's hear t out so brutally…?_

I can't run anymore. I let my body collapse, falling to the ground.

I claw at the ground, grabbing handfuls of grass and leaves. I want to dig a hole, only to climb down and disappear.

I stop my ridiculous clawing. I know I can't dig such a large hole with my hands.

_What am I supposed to do…?_

I sit up on my knees, looking down at myself; My clothes are torn to pieces, it's a miracle they're still clinging so desperately to my body.

I clutch my head, trying to make the painful thoughts go away.

I scream.

I clutch my hair, nearly ripping it out; and I scream.

I scream my anger and sorrow at the sky. I scream until my throat go sore and I'm unable to make a sound. I scream until my chest hurts more than ever before. I scream until the pale blue sky starts turning dark. I scream until darkness takes completely over. I scream until I can't scream anymore.

I'm shaking so bad. I can barely move my limbs anymore.

_Am I going to die here…?_

I let myself fall backwards. The dark sky is dotted with numerous stars. I start counting.

For every star I count it all feels more and more like a dream.

Pale porcelain skin, hands carefully caressing that skin, feeling the silky consistency. Black onyx eyes, staring into my own, piercing my soul. Soft pink lips, moving against my own. Raven black hair, easily allowing my fingers to slip through it as I comb it gently.

_That's right; such a thing could never be real…_

I close my eyes slowly, feeling my consciousness slip away.

**-x-**

**I just wrote a 7200 words long one-shot! That's a new record for sure! I haven't posted many of my short stories but none of the ones I've ever written have been so long.**

**So yeah, did you like it?**

**Did I make it as heart-breaking to read as I intended?**

**Was I too cruel?**

**On a bit more of a serious note I actually wanted to draw some attention to bullying and homosexuality with this fic. We hardcore fanfiction-writers/readers are used to it, and generally pretty accepting of homosexuality, but many are not. And MANY kids are bullied because they suddenly find out they like the same gender, and it completely runs their life… so yeah. It's really sad how people can be so judging. I don't really know what I can do to help society advance socially, and become more accepting of each other, and stuff… all I can do is ask you to think a bit about this, and if you know anyone who are homophobic to the degree where they openly displays disgust towards homosexual people, then maybe you can openly show how much you disagree with their behaviour? Maybe you can tell them that they are wrong, and that we all should be treated like equals in that department.**

**So yeah, rant over, bye.**

**Love you all!**

**-Honniing**


End file.
